kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Taro Satou
was an aspiring musician and the roommate of Tatsuya Kishida who was murdered by Blood Stalk. His face was later switched with Takumi Katsuragi, who would eventually become Sento Kiryu. Character History Satou was friends with Tatsuya Kishida during middle school and formed a band called with him in their adulthood. On September 5, Taro left for a job offer at Takumi Katsuragi's apartment. However when he arrived, Evolto had knocked Takumi out, and killed Taro. Subsequently, both Taro and Takumi had their clothing and faces were switched. With the dead Taro on the ground, Evolto called the authorities and pinned the murder on Ryuga Banjo instead, who just arrived after the murder and found the dead "Takumi Katsuragi". With Takumi Katsuragi's memories wiped by Evolto and his appearance changed, his current incarnation Sento Kiryu would often be mistaken for Taro Satou. In the new world, Taro and the rest of his friends are alive, and their band has grown to massive popularity, to the point where they were already performing at the Nippon Budokan, with Soichi Isurugi being a fan. Soichi also mistakes Sento as Satou due to their similar looks and ask for his autograph. In an altered timeline, both Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo were fans of him and Tsunagizu, and the entire cafe nascita was designated a Tsunagizu Fan cafe. Personality According to Tatsuya, he is hinted as a rebellious man who has a large dream of living a luxurious life should their band become successful. His former apartment implied Taro as a man who lacked a sense of hygiene. Despite all these negative traits, he is nevertheless kind to his friends as his job application in Katsuragi's lab stems from the need to provide Tatsuya with financial support. Behind the Scenes Portrayal As Sento is physically identical to Taro, he is also portrayed by . Once applied with Takumi Katsuragi's likeness, his cadaver is portrayed by . As a joke, Inukai introduced himself as playing Taro Satou instead of Sento Kiryu during the press conference of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OW1y8FNibDU, and again for a second time in Chou Eiyuu Sai Kamen Rider × Super Sentai Live & Show 2018. Meme Despite being a short-lived character, Taro's defining trait of how he shouted has been a trending Japanese meme in the internet, due to how he delivered the line, as well as his action of bending his body backwards. This kind of posture is popularly dubbed as and receives an in-universe popularity when Sento encountered an alternate Misora Isurugi re-enacting it. Within the internet as well, fans snapped their pictures of grilled meat while paying tribute to Taro. During earlier press conferences, Atsuhiro Inukai would introduce himself as Taro Satou while performing the line and action as well, which he would often be corrected by Eiji Akaso to introduce himself properly. In a commercial for barbecue sauce, actor bends his body while holding the Yakiniku with his chopstick is a reference to Taro Satou as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5itdkglOVw Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 5: Dangerous Identity **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match References Category:Kamen Rider Build Category:Build Characters Category:Deceased Category:Civilian